Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of swimming pools, hot tubs or spas, and other recreational, exercise and therapeutic water devices.
Description of the Related Art
Swimming has long been used for recreation, for health benefits, and for a variety of other purposes. In more recent times, swimming pools have been created to allow swimming in a controlled environment. A typical swimming pool has walls and a bottom that define a volume in which water is filled. While a swimming pool is useful for holding water for swimming and creating an artificial and relatively safe environment for a swimmer, a typical swimming pool has several disadvantages. These disadvantages include, for example, an open top that allows debris and insects to come into the pool, that allows the possibility of people falling into the pool or people using the pool without the knowledge of the pool owner. Frequently, pools are provided with a pool cover to prevent the accumulation of debris in the pool, and to prevent insects and animals from accessing the pool water. While such pool covers are useful in maintaining the cleanliness of a pool, they provide only minimal safety benefits.
While such a pool cover could be improved by making it rigid so as to prevent a person from falling through the pool cover, such a rigid pool cover would provide several drawbacks including, for example, the difficulties inherent in storing a rigid pool cover when not in use, the difficulties in putting the pool cover on and removing the pool cover, and the cost that would be associated with creating a sufficiently strong rigid pool cover to span a pool. Because of these shortcomings and disadvantages of swimming pools, new technologies are required to increase the usability and safety of swimming pools.